Transparent Demise
by they call me NoThiNg
Summary: A Link Sheik pairing. Link and Sheik became "involved". After Link finished his quest, Sheik mysteriously left, leaving Link anguished and hurting. Caution- Rated R for violence, strong sexual content and brief strong language.
1. Author's Notes and Memories

Disclaimer   
  
I do not, in any way shape or form, have any rights to the characters associated with Legend of Zelda. I had no part in creating them, designing  
them and I do not own them.  
  
Author's Note 1   
  
I am perfectly aware that in "The Ocarina of Time" Sheik and Zelda were the same character. THAT IS NOT SO IN MY WORLD! Sheik and Zelda are separate characters to me. I will explain this briefly: When Zelda needed to hide  
from Ganondorf, she needed a disguise. She was living with Impa and the Sheikahs at the time. She decided to disguise herself as a Sheikah. Sheik was an orphan of the Sheikah (thus explaining the generic name) so Zelda used him as a model for her transformation. The real Sheik has silver, not blond hair, but Zelda did not use that characteristic. Although Zelda did not reveal herself to Link until absolutely necessary, the real Sheik was  
assigned to watch over Link while his soul was in limbo waiting for his body to mature. When Link's body and soul finally reunited and he awoke as the Hero of Time, Sheik did not introduce himself right away. That was how Zelda wanted it, she felt that she needed to appear to Link first. When the  
real Sheik did speak with Link though, he and Link became friends instantly. As for an explanation for having two "Sheiks" the real Sheik told Link that Sheik was a generic name used for Sheikah orphans and that  
it wasn't unusual to meet more then one. This was enough for Link, who  
usually didn't doubt anything Sheik, either of them, said.  
  
Author's Note 2   
  
PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME! I DO NOT CARE IF YOU WANT TO BE MEAN! This is my  
story, I will write it as I please. Hmph  
  
Author's Note 3   
  
Please READ AND REVIEW! I really want your input on my form and style etc...  
but as I said before, DO NOT FLAME!  
  
}-{ }-{  
  
And without further ado.... I present the much-anticipated fanfic by the  
acclaimed author, Angelina Michon:  
  
"I Detest that I Worship you" Part 1  
  
Our hero trudged despondently through the trees, trying to lose himself in the dark foliage. It wasn't helping. The hatred still coursed through his body as he slashed at the leaves with his sword and stalked onward. The music that rang through the trees was quite happy and peppy and it made Link even madder then when he had started his mindless walking. Soon, he came to a clearing in the thick forest and he plopped down near the edge of a deep pool. Looking into the water, he could faintly make out the portal entrance to the Zora's Domain. He studied his surroundings as he sat on the damp moss. The huge trees towered up and up, almost completely blocking out the cerulean sky that blanketed Hyrule, but not quite, radiant rays of noonday sun shone down on Link. Once again his surroundings were bothering him, so Link threw himself onto his stomach and buried his face in his arms. 'I won't cry! I wont!' He thought desperately as he felt the tears once again welling up in his eyes. 'Hero's don't cry...' "I'm not supposed to care!" He screamed into his arms as the dam broke and the hot tears poured down his sun-darken face. He let one of his hands flop into the cool water of the portal and all at once the memories he had tried so valiantly to repress came flooding back to him. Images danced through his mind and he succumbed to the quite relief of fainting and faint he did... right into his  
memories... 


	2. The Awakening

Link eyes fluttered open. It was rather dark, but he could still see enough to realize that he was in the Temple of Time. His head hurt and as he sat up, the room began to spin. He put out his hands to steady himself and slowly got to his feet. 'Wow... this room seems a lot smaller then I remember...' He thought.  
  
"Hey! Link! Look at yourself, you're all grown up!" He heard something say off to his right. It was Navi, the annoying little faerie he had tried so many times to dispose of.  
  
Link brought is hands up to his face; they DID seem a lot bigger. He felt his face. Also larger, and more formed as well. He took a cautious step forward. He tottered and understepped, causing him to stumble forward and struggle to stay on his feet. Navi flew after him and frantically asked him to sit down. He did. It was almost impossible for him to stay on his feet. He head started to spin. He was vaguely aware of people talking to him, a medal being placed in his hands, then everything got silent again. Navi buzzed next to ear, urging him to stand up again.  
  
Once again, he slowly got to his feet, using the Master Sword to balance himself 'The MASTER SWORD?!!?' He suddenly realized what he had been holding this whole time and fell heavily to his butt again. "When did I get THIS?!" He asked excitedly, holding up the huge sword.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Navi replied. "You pulled it from that pedestal and that's when you fell asleep."  
  
"I feel asleep? How long have I been sleeping?" Link was rather confused and kept running his fingers over the blade of the sword.  
  
"You weren't listening to a single thing Rarue said, were you?" Navi scolded  
  
Link shook his head; "I didn't hear a single word."  
  
Navi chattered loudly to herself, obviously quite angry. Link couldn't understand a word she said, but didn't really mind, he was so enchanted by the sword laying in his lap. Soon Navi stormed over to him and got up right in his face. "Link! Sometimes I wonder why it chose you! When you pulled the Master Sword from that pedestal, it chose you; you became the Hero of Time. But since you were only ten years old, you weren't mature enough to undertake such a monumental task. So the Sages put you to sleep, they separated your soul from your body and allowed your body to mature for seven years. Link, you're seventeen years old!"  
  
Link simply stared, dumbfounded, at Navi for a few seconds, then something struck him as very funny. He began to laugh hysterically. Soon he was rolling on the floor of the temple in hysterics. "Seventeen! You've got to be kidding me! I'm seventeen?! And my body matured into that of a seventeen year old?!" He howled. He staggered to his feet and this time was able to stay standing. He looked down at what he was wearing; the same old green tunic, obviously larger, but someone had put a pair of cream colored tights on him. "Who changed my clothes?" He asked  
  
"Um... a temple attendant." Navi replied.  
  
"Was she hot?" He twisted around, trying to look at his butt.  
  
"HE, Link, it was a boy, about your own age. And yes, he was, as you put it, 'hot'"  
  
"Oh." Link didn't seem to mind. Actually, his attention had been diverted elsewhere. He had lifted up the bottom of his tunic, pulled the tights away from his body and was looking down his pants. A look of extreme excitement crossed his face and he began to grin. "Navi! You've got to see this! I used to think it was kind of small, but man! I was wrong! Look at this!" He turned around and dropped his pants. Navi shrieked and flew to another part of the temple, trying not to look. Link shrugged and put his 'manhood' back inside his tights. He walked over to Navi and announced that he wanted to go out of the Temple now. She cautiously turned around, saw that Link was fully clothed, and nodded. She led the way out of the Temple of Time and Link followed closely after, sword drawn. Unbeknownst to either of them, a slim, sliver haired boy watched them from a room high in the Temple. When they left, he followed them at a safe distance... 


	3. Of Side Stiches and Fever

"Naviiiii!" Link whined as he jogged through Hyrule Field towards Lake Hylia. "I'm tired of running. Can't we slow down?" He readjusted his shield and kept moving, trying to ignore the screaming of his muscles.  
  
"No! The fate of Hyrule is at stake here and all you can think of is how tired you are?! How can you be so selfish?" She flew at his side, seemingly unlabored by a full day's worth of flying.  
  
"It's not that, it's just that- Argh!!!" Link stumbled and fell to the ground, holding his side and screaming in agony as he rolled around in the grass.  
  
Navi flew back and asked worriedly, "What?! What's wrong? Link!! Hey!" She buzzed down closer and narrowly avoided being crushed beneath the writhing blond man.  
  
"SIDE STITCH!!!" He managed to yell through clenched teeth. Soon the cramp passed and he sat up with an embarrassed smile on his gorgeous face. "Heh. Sorry about that. But you know, running all day isn't easy. You'd cramp up too if you were me."  
  
"Hmph, men! A little side cramp and they cry like a baby! You have NO idea about cramps, mister! Now come on, let's move. You can walk if you need to, but walk quickly." Navi sighed and hovered as Link jumped to his feet. They were once again on the move. Link didn't get anymore side stitches and the short trip went over well. Soon they stood on the shore of the crystal clear, but very shallow, Lake Hylia. Link groaned and plopped down heavily.  
  
"Well, this should be fun, meeting the old 'fiancée' again... Princess Ruto, the royal pain in the ass." He the said and Navi giggled. "Oh well, it has to be done. Let's get this show on the road." He stood up and shouldered the Master Sword. He took off at a quick jog towards the front entrance of the Water Temple, Navi in close pursuit. After donning his Iron Boots and Zorian Tunic, he descended into the watery depths, not to arise for quite some time...  
  
The final battle against Morpha was intense, Link harpooned the slimy thing over and over, hacking away at it with his sword whenever it got close. It was looking like it was the end of both of them, when Link scored a lucky shot and Morpha careened away in it's death throes. Link fell to his knees and thanked the goddesses then retrieved his heart piece. About three days after first entering the temple, a weak, fatigued, and injured Link managed to drag his battered body up on top of the Temple, near the Warp Pad. He simply lay there for an indeterminable amount of time, to him, time seemed to fly by. Navi had gone to try and find help, but with little chance of success. All his potions where gone, the faeries all eaten, not even a drop of milk left in any of his bottles to cool the intense thirst that plagued his mouth. He did manage to remove all his armour and most of his clothes, leaving only his under shirt on. Fever ravaged through his system and he was sweating profusely. Soon he couldn't take it any longer and he passed into unconsciousness... 


	4. Beauty Beheld

'Why am I so cold... and why the hell is it so dark in here...' Link's eyes fluttered open slowly. He had no idea where he was. He was lying on a low bed though, he knew that. And when he opened his eyes he found it wasn't so dark, that it was actually about mid-day judging by the amount of light pouring in through the windows. Link tried to stand, but as soon as he sat up, a massive pain shot through his entire body and he screamed, collapsing back onto the soft bed. Within seconds he heard someone rush into the room.  
  
"Oh my Din, you're awake!" The person exclaimed and knelt hurriedly down next to his bed. Link turned his head and, for the first time, laid eyes on his caretaker. He was a boy about Link's own age, pale with longish silver hair and intense red eyes. He was slender, and Link caught a hint of slightly feminine curves. Link's mouth dropped open and he couldn't take his eyes off the heavenly creature that rested so close his face. The boy noticed Link staring at him and blushed. Link cleared his throat and looked away.  
  
"Yeah, awake I am. Was it you who's been taking care of me?" Link asked, his voice was raspy with inactivity and he cleared his throat again.  
  
The boy nodded, "Yes. Do you need anything? Are you warm enough? Maybe you're too warm? Here, "He reached for Link's blankets "Let me help you with these, you're sweating, you must be hot." And folded them down so that only Link's feet where covered.  
  
"You're a little hot yourself, my friend. Maybe you should take some of those coverings off." Link pulled on the hem of his light blue tunic and the boy blushed again and got to his feet. He was about a head shorter then Link, built very slimly but not in a sickly way. He moved over to the window and turned around, leaning his back against the window frame. He was still blushing, but he was also smiling. Link grinned and tried to sit up again but again that pain slammed through his body making him scream involuntarily and fall back onto the bed. The silver haired boy gasped and ran to the bed.  
  
"Are you okay? Don't try to sit up anymore, anything you need, I'll get for you. Here, roll onto your side, so that you can see the whole room." He helped Link reposition himself.  
  
"Thanks, um, uh, I don't think I caught your name." Link said.  
  
"Sheik. It's Sheik." He replied, sitting cross-legged on the floor.  
  
Link did a double take, "Did you say SHEIK? Because I know another Sheik. You're not him, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not the one you're thinking of, I do not know who you speak of. Sheik is a common name among us Sheikah, it is the name given to orphans, and since not many of my people survive into adulthood, there are a lot of orphans. This other Sheik you speak of, is probably also an orphan." Sheik said, knowing full well the lie he had just told, and expecting Link to see right through it. He didn't. He just nodded and smiled. "Well, thank you Sheik, I don't know if I would've made it if you didn't come along. How did you find me, by the way?" Link asked.  
  
"Navi came and told me what had happened. I guess she figured that since I knew you, that she could trust me to take good care of you. You see, I was the one who looked after your body for those seven long years while you were in limbo." Sheik explained.  
  
Link's face lit up and he asked excitedly, "So you saw me naked?! What did you think, it was big wasn't it?!"  
  
Sheik blushed very deeply and looked down at the floor, not saying anything.  
  
"Right? Right? Right? I thought it was big. It was big, wasn't it?!" Link pushed. Sheik simply nodded, not taking his eyes off the floor. Link laughed loudly. "I knew it! I knew it was big! Navi! Navi!" He called for his faerie.  
  
"She's, um, she's not here. Since you're going to need a bit of time to recuperate, she figured that she'd go visit relatives. She'll be back in a few weeks." He mumbled.  
  
"Oh... so we're alone? No one to watch us. No one to tell us what to do or how to do it... I like that idea."  
  
"No one but us. But until you get better, I'm in charge." Sheik stated. "Tomorrow, we'll work on getting you sitting up, then hopefully, standing and walking. But not tonight. You should go to sleep. Drink this." He handed Link a mug of warm milk, which Link took gratefully and drank.  
  
"Goodnight Sheik. And thanks again... I...... I...." And Link was asleep. Sheik bent down and brushed a few stray strands of flaxen hair from Link's face, tucked the blankets in around him and put the mug on the floor. Sheik straightened up and was about to leave the room, when, on an impulse, he went back to Link's bedside. He stooped over and kissed the sleeping warrior softly on the forehead, as he had done so many times before.  
  
"Goodnight my love. I will be here when you wake up." Sheik whispered softly and left the room, lightly closing the door behind him. Link smiled slightly when he heard the door close. He was not fully asleep and had felt the kiss, heard the words Sheik had so lovingly whispered and longed to say them back. But now was not the time. Link finally drifted into a deep sleep, filled with dreamed of the beautiful silver haired Sheikah... 


	5. And so it begins Warning! LEMON!

For the next week, Sheik was at Link's side almost constantly, helping him get around, feeding him, and just providing conversation. Link healed faster then expected and was able to walk within two days. He was still weak though and didn't have much of an appetite. He, nor Sheik, said anything about their growing feelings, other then a few off-color comments by Link. Sheik proceeded with his private ritual of kissing Link goodnight, and Link kept on pretending he was asleep when Sheik did it. This went on night after night, and Link was growing tired of it, he wanted it all out in the open. He hated that they were both sneaking around, pretending neither cared for the other as more then a friend. So he made up his mind that, at the next opportunity, he was going to let Sheik know how he really felt. No crud comments, no beating around the bush, just letting him know, one way or another. This opportunity came sooner then he expected...  
  
A day or so after Link had made up his mind to claim the Sheikah for his own, he found himself standing on the front balcony of the tree house. A chill wind had picked up, a result of the frozen Zora's Domain not far from the forest where the Sheikah resided, and Link could smell the leaves, the air, the soil on the ground, everything seemed so... alive. His senses were high that day, he heard everything, saw everything, felt everything, sometimes certain weather had this effect on him. So as Sheik stood in the doorway, absolutely silent, believing his presence went unknown, Link knew he was there.  
  
"Come out here, Sheik. The forest is beautiful at dusk." Link said softly. Sheik jumped, slightly startled that Link had known he was there, but walked to the railing where Link leaned. Neither said anything for sometime. After awhile though, Sheik began to shiver and shuffle his feet, trying to keep warm. Link was not cold. He had the foresight to don something warmer then his tunic before venturing outside. When he had awakened Saria as the Forest Sage, she had made him a full-length, off white velvet cloak, the hood trimmed in white fur, warm enough to ward off the coldest nights and big enough to wrap two people in. She gave it to him with a wink, saying that he was going to need in later. And now, he needed it. He looked down at Sheik, shivering in the cold and smiled. Now was the time.  
  
Without a word, Link pulled Sheik inside the cloak and held him softly. Sheik's body stiffened in surprise at the odd gesture by Link, but quickly melted into the strong arms of the warrior.  
  
"You looked a little cold. You should have put on more clothing before coming out." Link said seriously.  
  
"Just yesterday you were complaining about how I wore too much, now I wear too little. When will you ever be happy?" Sheik jested.  
  
"Right after I do this," Link inclined his head and kissed Sheik square on the lips. Surprised, pleasantly surprised, Sheik kissed him back. Link licked Sheik's lips then forced his tongue between them and touched Sheik's tongue with his own. Sheik responded and soon they were tongue wrestling. When Link broke the kiss, Both he and Sheik were quivering, but not from the cold.  
  
"I love you too Sheik. Ever since I saw you for the first time, you've captivated me. I just didn't know how to tell you. You did a better job of that then I did I suppose, kissing me goodnight every night. I wasn't asleep, you know." Link chuckled when Sheik blushed. "Aw, there's no need to be ashamed, I loved it."  
  
"I love you. Oh Nayru, I love you." Sheik breathed and pressed his body against Link's, begging for contact. Link gave him what he wanted, kissing him passionately and running his hands down Sheik's back. Sheik slipped his hands under Link's tunic and pressed his palm against Link's heart. Their pulses beat as one. Their hearts, their souls, joined in that single moment. At that single kiss. Ba-dum...  
Ba-dum...  
Ba-dum... The cool night wind whipped over the balcony, threatening to make the lovers loose their balance, so Link began to move towards the open door, not stopping the kiss, just gently pushing Sheik backwards. Sheik had left the doors open, and once they were inside, Link kicked them closed. He shed the heavy cloak without breaking the rapid succession of kisses and playfully threw Sheik onto the couch. Sheik shrieked in surprise when Link pounced on top of him, straddling his hips, and started to unbutton his pants. Sheik pulled on Link's tunic, trying to rip it off of the muscled body hovering just above his own. Slowly it did rip and soon it was in shreds on the floor. Link kissed Sheik harder then he ever had, forcing his tongue into Sheik's mouth, grasping his shoulders and pulling the smaller form up to meet his own. Sheik sunk his fingers into Link's long hair and pulled it back away from their faces.  
  
"I love you Sheik. I want you, I want you so bad." Link panted between kisses.  
  
"Take me then. I'm yours, I've never been anyone else's. I want you too." Sheik replied almost breathlessly, he knew what Link wanted to do. "I want you."  
  
Link stood up and slipped his pants off, onto the floor, while Sheik threw his own halfway across the room, knocking over a vase of roses. Link pulled Sheik into a sitting position, kissing him lightly along the collarbone. Link stood up, but stayed bent over, and continued to kiss Sheik around his collarbone, then his neck, and finally over his shoulder blades. Link sat down behind the beautiful silver haired sheikah who had given himself to him. Sheik quivered in anticipation, Link felt the warmth raising off him and smelled lust permeating from Sheik's pale skin.  
  
(I want you in me, love)  
  
(I want to feel that you're a part of me, love.)  
  
(Give it to me!)  
  
Leaning his chest against Sheik's back, Link reached forward and ran his fingers along Sheik's cheek and over his lips, into his mouth. Wet with Sheik's own saliva, Link slid his pointer finger into Sheik's virginal opening. Sheik gasped and turned his head to kiss Link. Link smiled and inserted another finger, making Sheik go rigid. With his other hand, Link reached forward and grabbed Sheik's flesh, stroking it lightly and making it go hard. Deftly another finger was inserted and Link turned them slightly, letting Sheik feel it for a moment before pulling them out.  
  
"Are you ready, love?" Link whispered in Sheik's ear.  
  
"Yes!" Sheik fairly screamed.  
  
Link smirked and did as Sheik wanted. Link glanced down, aimed, and slammed into Sheik with all the tension of the past week. Sheik screamed and arched his back, falling back onto Link, who also fell back, off the couch and onto the floor. Sheik dug his nails into Link's thighs, making him bleed but Link hardly noticed. He pulled out a little bit and slid back in then did it again, slow at first but gradually got faster. Link could feel Sheik tighten up as he repeatedly slammed into him. Soon they were moving to the rhythm Link set out. Faster...  
Faster...  
Faster... Sheik screamed as he released into Link's waiting hands, letting his seed pour out into Link's palms. Link cupped his hands and brought a handful of the creamy white liquid to his mouth and swallowed Sheik's essence. Feeling the warmth drip down his throat was enough to send the blond youth into euphoria and he exploded into his lover. Sheik screamed again and now Link did too, their screams pierced the darkness outside and a small flock of ravens took off into the night sky, startled by the sounds rocking the tree.  
  
Bye bye birdie...  
  
The two boys finally collapsed into a panting, sweating, wet heap on the floor. Link pulled out of Sheik and was left limp, dripping wet, but pleased. He rolled over on top of Sheik and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"I love you, Sheik." He breathed.  
  
"Don't ever leave me. I couldn't live without you. I've been in love with you ever since we were children. It was terrible to know that you didn't even know I existed. Don't leave me." Sheik sobbed. "Oh no, my beautiful sheikah, no, I couldn't." Link pledged and cradled Sheik in his arms, hugging him close and reassuring him over and over about how he felt. They sat like this for sometime.  
  
"Sheik, darling, we should go to bed. It's late." Link said after a bit. Sheik didn't reply, and when Link looked down, he saw his small lover asleep in his arms. He kissed him on the forehead and stood to his feet with Sheik still in his arms. He carried him to his bedroom and set him gently on the plush bed. After tucking him in and another kiss on Sheik's cheek, Link turned to go to his own bedroom. He didn't get far before Sheik's arm shot out and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Don't leave me." He mumbled, talking in his sleep.  
  
Link sighed and crawled up in the bed next to him and pulled the blankets over them both. Sheik automatically cuddled up next to Link and Link wrapped his arms around him and fell asleep...  
  
Author's note: I know I know I know... longer chapters! I'll try to write longer chapters, but it's not one of my strong points, I tend to like shorter chapters in larger numbers rather then long chapters in fewer numbers. But it's not what I like, it's what, you, the readers, like, so longer chapters it is. I'll try really hard to get more shit into these chapters coming up. But let it be known that this is going to be a looooong story, ultimately breaking in to two stories. The end of this story will start another, connected story, which will be quite a bit longer then this one. Also I'm planning on writing a prequel to this story, which chronicles Link's romantic adventures as a child (yes, a CHILD!). I hope that I stay interested long enough to get that far. I need to me bonny ass in gear! O.o Love and Peace! Nanashii out! 


End file.
